Sibling Rivalry
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: Being Patty Ferrell's older sister is bad enough... And when Ivy and Rodrick start to become friends Patty and Greg aren't happy. When Ivy and Rodrick start to become more... Patty and Greg will do anything to stop it... Will they succeed? Rodrick X Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Sibling Rivalry **

**Hey all! This is my new Rodrick story and I'm hoping that it gets just as many reviews if not more so than my other one (which also only has one chapter, hopefully I'm about to fix that though…). Please let me know what you think of this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid or any of it's characters. I just own my oc and plot.**

**Chapter One: Freaking Perfect**

I roll my eyes as my younger sister barges into the shed where I am working on my latest project.

"Ivy! That dumb Greg Heffley did it again! He managed to ruin the talent show!"

I wince recalling her performance and shake my head in exasperation.

"I thought that he did pretty well. The magic act was one of the most entertaining acts of the night."

"And don't even get me started on his stupid big brother! That had to be the lamest and loudest band I've ever seen."

'Well you listen to Justin Beiber what do you know…' I think to myself while humming in agreement. There is absolutely no use in arguing with my sister Patty Ferrell.

I glance down at the small succulent garden that I'm currently working on; I smile as pick up one of the plants and set in next to another one then another, trying to find the perfect place to set him.

"ARE YOU LISTENTING TO ME?"

"Yes… the Heffley's are the bane of your existence… you can't stand them… they ruin life as you know it…" I state in a monotone voice before glancing up at her.

She nods in acceptance and continues on with her rant and I roll my eyes as I pick up another plant, this one looks like it has a cobweb on it, and place it in an empty space.

My current creation will be the center piece of the table for tonight's dinner… cookout… thing… for mom's PTA 'get together.' It's a family thing so several of the moms are coming and bringing their family and since my mom is the head of the PTA she will be heading it. I smile slightly as I place the last plant in its proper place and turn fully to my sister.

"Look… Lay off the Heffley's tonight okay? They are going to be a guest in our house and their mom is part of the PTA, so be nice."

"It's so stupid though!"

"You would expect to be treated with respect if you went to their house though."

"Like I would _ever_ go to their house… I'd probably catch something!" she says in her preteen obnoxious teenybopper-ish voice.

I roll my eyes as she stomps away with her head held high. I quickly begin working on the other smaller arrangements for the other tables before I head outside to start setting up the patio and back yard.

"Why don't you entertain the guests by singing to them? They never got to hear your pretty voice at the talent show," Mom says with a faux smile.

"Uhh… no thanks mom… I'll probably just be in my room the whole time."

"Umm… no you won't… There will be some of your classmates here and this will be the perfect time for you to campaign for president of your class!"

"Mom I told you, I don't want to president of my class."

"Of course you do sweetie, you're just being modest, _allowing_ someone else to hold that position while you work on perfecting your art!"

"My art?"

"Music of course!"

"You're almost old enough to try out for 'American Idol' after all!"

"Oh… Right… 'American Idol'… I'll be over here…" I practically jolt in the direction of the back porch and through the back door. I decide that since my job is technically done that it would be best to try to be forgotten for the rest of the evening.

Unfortunately, no such luck befalls me… At precisely 7:01 my mother is calling up the stairs wondering where I am. I feign a nap and tell her I'll be down in a minute.

My mother is once again showing off our house, the one that she paid to have decorated. It is beautiful I'll give her that, but it lacked personality and a distinct sense of 'home' that I've experienced in my friends' houses. Sometime when I walk into my living room it's like walking into a Southern Living Catalogue. It's ridiculous…

Just as I walk down the stairs I note that the Heffley's are here and much to my surprise Rodrick, their oldest is as well. I admit I do have a bit of a crush on him but what am I supposed to do? We live practically in different worlds. He plays in a rock band and I play chess. I heave a soft sigh but put on my dazzling smile anyway.

Oh well here goes nothing…

**I hope that you all liked the beginning! The next one should be longer I'm just setting everything up now. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sibling Rivalry Chapter 2: Princess **

**Ahh… Sorry… I appreciate your patience though! Each and every reviewer rocks my socks! Thank you all! I really hope you enjoy this~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid… **

I can say this with complete and total honesty…

The party was a disaster…

Alright, so I'm being too nice…

It was a gruesome torturous nightmare! Filled with horrible things! Horrible!

If I had known that it was going to be that bad I don't think I would have had the guts to show up. And it was in my house!

Perhaps I should start from the beginning…

I came down the stairs in my too frilly dress wearing too high shoes and too much jewelry courtesy of my mother… I draw the line at a tiara by the way.

My sister is of course eating this stuff up plus several of her classmates seem to be praising our house and such. A few high school students are over by the food table already the unspoken deal is that they were never here. I don't blame then either, if I didn't live here and didn't have to be here on pain of death, I wouldn't be either. Among them just so happens to be Rodrick Heffley, and I just so happen to have a crush on him… Which is perfect by the way… You know him coming to my house and I don't even think that he knows who I am.

My mother, upon seeing me, rushes over to me and begins pulling me in the direction of my peers who look more like piranhas from where I'm standing. As she does so she mumbles something about campaigning for president of something… but whatever. I haven't really had the heart to tell her that I don't intend to ever run for president of anything, I would much rather be left to myself. I, however, allow myself to be dragged along for the ride until I am left standing awkwardly in front of my crush and several vultures umm... 'peers.'

I give them all a small awkward smile; I'm horrible in social situations such as this…

What do I say?

What do I do?

Great… Now they are all looking expectantly at me…

"Ummm… anyone want a drink?" I ask nervously before noticing the glasses in their hands."

Rodrick smirks in amusement, "No… uhh I think we're good." He says before going back to flirting with Heather Hills.

Ugh…

"Right," I say nervously before sending them a small smile and hurrying away.

I can hear them making fun of my dress and just me in general as I walk away.

"Vivian! Where are you going?" She says as she looks at me with a tight fake smile.

"Outside… for some air…" I practically snap.

"You have guests!" She hisses.

"They didn't come here to see me mother… I'm going outside."

I pull away from her and make my way outside. I can see Patty picking on Greg with another boy standing awkwardly beside him. I walk over to a bench hidden behind a large tree and several shrubs. My father had this place made especially for me when I was 12 because he knew I wanted a reading nook outside all to myself. I pull a book off of the branch of a tree. I had placed it there earlier so that I would have something to do while I'm hiding from my mother. If I'm lucky I will be able to sit here the whole night and not have to deal with any of this and mother will forget her delusional idea of making me sing. I'm not sure if I can win another fight tonight, walking away from her is bad enough.

I'm granted peace, but only for a little while. It doesn't take long before the shrill voice of my mother is echoing across the yard.

"Vivian! Vivian come here!"

Reluctantly I get up and make my over to her, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as I notice the teens from my school gathering around as well as all of the parents and kids, all of them looking at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I practically hiss, begging her with my eyes to not make me do this.

"I want you to sing for them," She says proudly sending the guests a dazzling smile.

"I don't think they want to hear me sing…" I hiss back.

"Of course they do!" she exclaims in a jovial voice.

"No really… I'm quite sure they don't!"

"Sing Vivian!" she growls at me.

I frown as I glance over at her before I step forward onto the porch where there is a karaoke machine hooked up. I swallow thickly and pray that I at least get through this song without humiliating myself.

"Why don't you sing "I'll sing a little prayer for you"?" Questions mother as she turns the disk to the correct song.

_The moment I wake up  
>Before I put on my makeup<br>I say a little pray for you  
>While combing my hair now,<br>And wondering what dress to wear now,  
>I say a little prayer for you<br>_

"Dance!" My mother exclaims while glaring at me. With no choice but to obey my robotic stance, the only chance I had of surviving this hell hole is gone…

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever, we never will part  
>Oh, how I love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me._

_I run for the bus, dear,  
>While riding I think of us, dear,<br>I say a little prayer for you.  
>At work I just take time<br>And all through my coffee break-time,  
>I say a little prayer for you.<em>

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me._

_I say a little prayer for you_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_My darling believe me, ( believe me)  
>For me there is no one but you!<br>Please love me too (answer his pray)  
>And I'm in love with you (answer his pray)<br>Answer my prayer now babe (answer his pray)_

_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
>and I will love you<br>Forever, and ever we never will part  
>Oh, how I'll love you<br>Together, forever, that's how it must be  
>To live without you<br>Would only mean heartbreak for me (oooooooooh)  
><em>

After the song is over I hear someone laughing just under the applause.

A couple of the kids from my school are doubled over laughing, clearly at the choice in song, and also because of the stupid dance that mother made me preform. I feel my cheeks heat up even more so than before and tears prick my eyes. I try to keep them at bay but I know they are glittering in the corners waiting for their own moment to humiliate me.

I bow my head and mutter a quick 'excuse me' and rush off to my bedroom. When I get there, it takes only a moment for me rip the stupid pink fluffy dress from my body and throw it in the floor. Quickly, I grab the jeans and t-shirt that I wore earlier today and throw them on. There is a soft knock on my door.

"Open up Vivian!" I hear my mother's sharp voice on the other side.

"I would rather not," I say in a controlled tone.

"You open this door right now!" She mutters dangerously low.

I stomp over to the door and rip it open.

"_What?"_ I hiss.

"Don't you take that tone with me! And where is your dress? You have to come back right now! I will not tolerate this behavior!"

"Why do you want to ruin my life?" I question as I glare at her.

She looks taken aback by the accusation, "_Ruin_ your life? I'm trying to _help_ you. You don't do anything! You need to try harder. Why at your age I was class president and had been home coming queen three years running and was up for prom queen. I was also _dating _someone dear. That's much more than I can for you."

I just nod and hold her gaze with my own steely glare, without saying a word I grab my keys off the dresser and grab my bag and shoes and run out the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she screeches at me as I run down the stairs catching the attention of everyone at the party.

'Great… Now they will all bear witness to this scene…' I think to myself as I rush out of the door without answering her and without a glace back. Mother makes to follow me but she can't keep up in her six inch stilettos. Thank God for ridiculously high shoes…

I get outside and notice that I'm blocked in my several people so I throw the flip flops in my hand down on the grass and put my feet in them and just start running down the street. I can hear my mother shouting after me as I do so, but for once in my life getting away from the fact that I humiliated myself in front of my crush and several gossips is far more important than dealing with my mother's wrath at not doing what she asks.

After several minutes I find myself at a park, one I used to come to when I was a child. I walk over to swing; it's new because my mother hosted a bake sale to raise money for the park. Instead sitting down on the new swing I head over to the large half circle made out of different colored bars to make a ton of large triangles. I climb up and sit down on one of the flat surfaces where the bars meet. I let my let my legs dangle through the bars and into the darkness that is beneath me.

I heave a sigh and allow the tears that I've been keeping at bay to be released as I glare into the darkness. I'm angry and humiliated and most likely in trouble for 'making a scene' and embarrassing her in front of all of her guests. I don't care though… All I want to do is sit out here and hope that nobody ever finds me.

"Hey… you okay?" questions a familiar hesitant voice behind me.

Really? Not even a moment?

I turn around to see none other than Rodrick Heffley standing awkwardly in a pair of black pants, a button up shirt and clip on tie. The attire looks all wrong on him.

Now this is perfect…

Of all the people in the world it has to be him…

"What are you doing here?" I question as I hurriedly try to wipe my eyes on my sleeve.

He shrugs, "Just wanted to make sure you were okay I guess…"

"Well thanks… I'm fine…" I say hoping that he will get the hint and leave me alone.

"You sing pretty good…"

"Yeah?" I question in disbelief as I turn around.

"Yeah… You know I have a band…"

"Yeah I know… I was at the talent show…"

"You were?" he asks as he easily climbs up on the giant 'bubble,' that's what we called it when we were kids, and sits down next to me.

"Yeah… I was sick and couldn't preform…"

"Shame… you're really good."

"No I'm not," I mutter while looking off into the distance.

"Yeah you are! You're awesome!" he exclaims in excitement and slight astonishment.

"Look I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but trust me I don't need it okay? So go back to the party eat the food, gossip with all of those people about how lame I am, hit on Heather Hills and leave me alone okay?"

"Fine!" Rodrick exclaims clearly offended as he jumps down from the bubble and begins to stomp off. I watch him go slight regret at what I said to him swirling in my stomach and I wish he would just ignore my outburst and come back. I'm surprised when he gets half way across the playground and turns around and stomps back over to me.

"There's a party down the block… you want to go?" He ask grudgingly.

"Not really… I'm not one for parties…" I say looking away.

"Well… how about pizza? You like that right?" he says as he walks up to the bubble and places his hands on the bars as he as he looks up at me with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah… I do…" I murmur in a small voice as I bite the inside of my lip to keep the large smile off my face and jump down to join him.

**Uh oh… Looks like the start of something beautiful! Hahaha I hope that you all enjoyed this and I hope that you review! Just so you know… The more reviews I get the more inspired I am! The more I update! **


End file.
